Eldunari
by Lover and a Hater
Summary: This is my version of the final Inheritance Book! Hope you like it even though it might be a bit out there! Hehehe :P
1. Aftermath

**The next day**

The sounds on the streets of Feinster were many. Horses trotted through the paved, but blackened streets and many people were putting out the fires that had spread throughout the city during the fighting. The morning sunlight slowly rose higher into the clear blue sky as a grief-stricken Eragon and Saphira climbed down from the walls where they had surveyed the scarred city.

'_Why do we have to keep fighting like this? Why must thousands be slaughtered for an unsure future? If even the most ancient of Riders couldn't defeat him…'_ Eragon broke off, tears welling in his eyes again as he thought of his fallen mentors.

"_Peace little one,"_ Saphira crooned, trying to hide her own grief, _"Oromis and Glaedr had seen much of this world and they were both so very old. We are young and new to this seemingly cruel world, but we have the power to change it. They had already done their duty to the world and their falling may lead to greater things."_ Eragon was horrified,

"_How can you say that? Their deaths will not lead to greater things. They left me alone with no teachers and no one to guide me! I have no one left to look after me!"_ Eragon shouted at Saphira.

"_You will always have me!"_ Saphira shouted back. Eragon flinched and instantly felt abashed.

"_I am sorry Saphira. I did not mean it. The sorrows of today have been many."_ Eragon replied feeling more tired then he ever had before. Saphira felt it too and she knelt down beside Eragon,

"_Come. Let us fly to Nasuada and see what she wants us to do."_ Saphira said. Eragon groaned and hopped into the saddle,

"_Hopefully all she wants us to do is sleep for a couple of days,"_ Eragon said. Saphira replied with a mental nod, to tired to focus on anything except keeping her body in the air.

After flying for a few minutes they reached the outside walls of Feinster and then flew on toward the Varden's camp where Nasuada had gone after our meeting with her and after she had talked to Lady Lorana. Saphira landed with a thud outside of the tent they knew Nasuada resided in. They stopped outside the entrance to her tent while a guard alerted her to their presence.

"Come in!" Nasuada called loudly. Eragon walked in first followed by Saphira's head. Inside were the usual things that furnished Nasuada's tent. A chair that she was now sitting on, a table full of papers as usual and a mirror for relaying messages to those who were far from Nasuada, which was none at the moment.

"What are you doing here Eragon and Saphira? I thought that you would be resting by now." Nasuada said, frowning.

"We were actually coming to ask you what you wanted us to do. How are the repairs to the city going?" Asked Eragon. Nasuada rubbed her temples with both hands.

"It is going well Eragon. However the people of Feinster still distrust us and while I do not blame them I do wish they would believe that we are no longer a threat to them now they have surrendered. And also thanks to Lady Lorna's intelligence she has decided to elect her son Aaron as the new head of Feinster. He has not sworn oaths of loyalty to Galbatorix like Lady Lorna so he is free to do what he wishes with us and the people in the city. So far he has convinced them that they are safe and that we will not harm them but still…" she trailed off.

"_We are not the only ones who are having a hard time in this war. Nasuada is so young yet she is responsible for thousands of lives,"_ Eragon noted to Saphira.

"_Indeed. She is young but wise. She learnt from one of the best leaders the Varden ever had,"_ she replied. Eragon then spoke to Nasuada.

"Well then if you would allow us to Saphira and I are going to retire for the day. The night's battle has been hard and the loss of one's mentors is not an easy burden to bear when tired and weary." Nasuada glanced up and looked at the bags on Saphira's back where Glaedr resided in his Eldunari. Her face softened.

"Of course you may Eragon and Saphira." She said waving them out of the tent.

"Thank you." Eragon said and turned to go.

Saphira and Eragon walked in silence for a while as they neared a tent which had been set up for them.

"_Later we must ask for Nasuada's permission to attend Oromis and Glaedr's funeral in Gil'ead."_ Saphira told Eragon. He felt another wave of grief and fatigue wash over him.

"_I do not think I can handle that at the moment Saphira. We will have to ask her but let us not think of that now. My only thought is getting out of this blasted armor and sleeping for a couple of years."_ Saphira chuckled and they elapsed into silence. They reached the tent and Eragon removed Saphira's saddle and then his armor and sank down onto his make shift bed.

"_I need to wash myself tomorrow." Eragon said to Saphira, "Or else I will smell worse then you."_ Saphira growled and a huff of smoke came from her nostrils and filled up the tent.

"_I do not smell bad. This is what a dragon smells like so get used to."_ She said while Eragon coughed. The smoke eventually cleared and Eragon and Saphira fell asleep while the sun rose higher into the sky.

**PS. This is my first story ever and I would like some reveiws! Hehehe and I needc to figure out how to work this thing so yes. If it takes forever for me to put up another chapter its coz I'm having some difficulties...So yesss. Just tell me what you think!**


	2. The morning after

**Hey people! I finally wrote and uploaded the next chapter! It took me forever to do coz I had trouble figuring out where I wanted my story to go and I was flat out doing stuff but its all good now! Hehehe thanks for a couple of reveiws! Hehe they helped alot! :) So anyways here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! :)**

"_**Eragon wake up!**_" Saphira shouted at Eragon. Startled, he leapt off his make-shift bed and quickly went to grab his sword.

"_What is it Saphira?_" Eragon asked frantically, alert and watching. All he saw was Saphira laying there calmly staring at him in the dim light.

"_Good morning sleepy head. I must say you sleep like a rock. I've been trying to wake you for ages._" Eragon stared groggily around noticing the silence of the camp.

"_Have we slept all day?_" He asked Saphira, judging from the dim light. Saphira chuckled.

"_It is dawn little one. We slept through the day and the night,_"

"_No wonder I feel so stiff then,_" Eragon thought. Saphira laughed again.

"_Several people tried to interrupt you during your sleep. One was Jormundur on behalf of Nasuada, Roran and lastly Arya. I got woken up three times while you slept like a log,_" she huffed, startling Eragon when she said Arya's name.

"_What did Arya want?_" Eragon asked Saphira, ignoring her annoyance at being awakened three times during the night and day.

"_I do not know Eragon. Arya does not always state her intentions. She is an elf and elves can be unpredictable,_" Saphira said bluntly. I could sense that there was something she wasn't telling me about Arya but I decided not to push it. So instead I sheathed my sword and put it back in my tent.

"_What did Roran want?_" Eragon asked Saphira as he emerged from the tent again.

"_I think he just wanted to talk to you and ask you about Brom,_"

"_Brom is my father. What else does he need to know?_" I asked, thinking of other reasons Roran would want to talk to me about Brom.

"_You will have to ask him that,_" Saphira answered.

"_And what did Jormundur want?_"

"_He said that once you were up and cleaned to go and see Nasuada. I believe she has an assignment for us_," Saphira replied.

"_Well then we had better get cleaned up and go meet her then,_" Eragon replied. He stretched and grabbed a new set of clothes from the bag in his tent and headed off towards the Jiet River which lay to the east of Feinster.

"_While you bathe I shall hunt. A good night's sleep is all very well but the huntress of the sky needs to eat,_" Saphira said to Eragon as she flew above him.

"_Well don't take too long,_" he said as he reached the river.

"_I will be back in no time little one_," Saphira replied as she swooped off into the air.

Eragon arrived at the banks of the river and found a small pool off to the side of the river surrounded mostly by rocks and trees. The water was warm and only came up to his shoulders. He felt himself relax as dirt grime washed off him and into the river. He lay on his back and floated for a while, oblivious to his surroundings, until he felt the sunlight falling on him. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see that the sun had finally freed itself of the horizon and was slowly moving across the sky.

"_Saphira,_" he called out with his thoughts, "_Are you almost done?_"

He caught a picture of Saphira gnawing on a large bone,

"_Yes I'm done. I will meet you back at our tent,_" she replied, chucking the bone aside and then taking off. Eragon swam to the edge of the pool and put on his clean clothes and tucked his dirty ones under his arm. Then he quickly left the rushing river at a run and was back to the Varden's camp in a few minutes. As he rounded a large red tent he caught sight of a gleaming Saphira and a hooded figure beside her. Saphira looked up when he heard Eragon approach and the other person turned around too. It was Arya. She looked at Eragon for a moment then turned back around to converse with Saphira. Eragon arrived and stood beside Arya,

"_What are you two talking about?_" Eragon asked Saphira. She was silent for a moment, still talking to Arya, and then she said,

"_Arya just saw Nasuada and she wants us to go to Doru Areaba._" Saphira said, practically quivering with excitement at the thought of visiting her ancestor's ancient home. Eragon was surprised as well,

"_Why would Nasuada risk that?_" Eragon thought,

"_Well let us go and see her,_" Saphira replied. Eragon looked at Arya again as she turned around to face him, letting the hood fall back. Eragon could barely stop himself from gasping in horror. Huge purple blotches covered her neck from where Varaug had gripped her neck. He tore his eyes away from her neck and looked her in the eyes. He noticed that she wore her normal blank façade she usually wore around him but she could not quite hide the sea of grief her eyes showed. As Eragon continued to look at her, her eyes gleamed and he thought he saw a flicker of compassion in her eyes. It was gone before he could be sure of it, but he knew their relationship had taken a small step forward.

"Greetings Arya Shadeslayer, how are you today?" Eragon said a smile lighting up his face.

Arya looked at Eragon and her lips curved slightly in a small smile,

"Greetings to you too Eragon Shadeslayer. But I told you not to call me Shadeslayer. It was thanks to you I killed Vruag and without you I doubt I would be standing here," Her hands went thoughtfully up to the bruises around her neck. Eragon once again had to contain his horror at the bruises.

"You deserve to be called Shadeslayer Arya. You helped me kill Durza and I helped you kill Vruag. Without working together neither of us would be standing here today. So carry the name of Shadeslayer with pride," Eragon told her.

"Killing someone, no matter how evil and twisted is nothing to be proud of," Arya replied curtly. Eragon opened his mouth to protest when Saphira gave a low growl,  
"_Stop talking of the past. You saw yesterday that no matter how powerful you are, no matter what you do, your life could end in a second. So do not waste time dwelling on past miseries and live in the present where you still have the people you love and care for,_" she chided. Eragon looked at Saphira for a moment and then turned back to Arya and said,

"Saphira is right," Eragon said, "Let us focus on the future and the present with the people we care for,"

"A very wise statement Saphira," Arya agreed.

"_I'm glad you think so. Now I suggest Eragon that you go and see Nasuada soon so that we know what it is she wants of us,_" Saphira said.

"Yes we will," Eragon said as he hopped onto Saphira's back. "Arya will you come and join us?" Eragon asked a motionless Arya.

"I will join you. I think Nasuada wants me to accompany you to Doru Areaba. That is what I assume since she told me first while you were sleeping. However," she said, looking at Eragon's outstretched hand, "I will walk or run there." Eragon internally flinched at the rather clear rejection.

"_Why does that bother me Saphira? After all we have seen and all we have been through I should be happy that we are at least friends. But still…I love her Saphira and with each passing day it never fades, it only seems to get stronger,_" Eragon mused to Saphira. She took off and flew rather lazily towards the direction of Nasuada's dwelling.

"_Eragon I cannot help you sort out your problems with Arya. That is your fight and I am not experienced in the subject of love. The only dragon who could have been my mate now resides in his Eldunari and his body is gone. But I will give you one piece of advice. If you truly love Arya then you will let her go. You are the last free Rider out of Galbatorix's control and your duty is to save the people from the tyranny of that oath breaking, black hearted, slimy tongued, dragon killer of a king,_" Saphira's tone of voice, until then, had been kind and compassionate. Then as she thought of Glaedr's death and how it had happened her voice became full of anger and scorn and she was mentally shouting at Eragon. She blew a huge sheet of fire from her mouth in her fury, almost torching half the Varden's camp,

"_SAPHIRA!_" Eragon shouted at her, trying to calm her down, "_Calm down and think of something else! Galbatorix will get what he deserves soon but for now calm down before you torch the whole camp!_"

Saphira huffed, "_You're right I am sorry Eragon. Too much has happened recently and my emotions are askew,_" she said as she landed in front of Nasuada's tent.

"_You're forgiven,_" Eragon said smiling. He walked up to the guards standing in front of the entrance to Nasuada's tent and asked them to notify Nasuada that he and Saphira were here, and Arya was on her way. They went to do his bidding and came back a moment later saying she would call for him in a minute. Eragon nodded towards them and they resumed their positions. Then they waited until Arya arrived,

"What happened?" Arya asked anxiously,

What do you mean?" Eragon asked.

"Saphira. I felt a huge rush of anger emanating from you and then you breathed fire almost torching half the Varden's camp. So what happened?" Arya insisted.

"Do not worry Arya. We were talking about something and Saphira let her emotions get out of control for a moment. Nothing serious happened," Eragon assured her, smiling. Arya looked at both of them for a moment and then nodded her head, accepting it.

"_I think she does care for you Eragon, for both of us. She just has more control over it then you,_" Saphira noted privately to Eragon. He felt his ears redden when Saphira mentioned it. Arya noticed it, like she noticed everything about him and asked,

"What is it Eragon?" Eragon's ears reddened even more.

"Nothing Arya," Eragon said, praying to no one in particular that she didn't badger him too much. Just at the moment the guards motioned to them to say that Nasuada could now see them. With a feeling of relief Eragon walked through the tent door followed by Arya and then Saphira as she poked her head through the opening, bathing the inside of the tent in dancing patches of sparkling blue.

_**The day before:: Arya's Viewpoint.**_

Arya was more exhausted then she had ever been before and grief was the ruling feeling she felt. Killing Oromis and Glaedr was one of the wordst thing Galbatorix could have done. By doing so he had enraged every elf with such a monstrous act, and made them even more determined to kill the traitor of a king.

"There is not a single grain of humanity in him. He is a monster completely and utterly!" I thought angrily, wanting to punch something. She was wandering through the trees that bordered Feinster after talking to Eragon, Saphira and Nasuada. Her heart felt a small burst of joy and hope which was almost instantly smothered by the grief and anger as she thought of Glaedr.

"They are still alive! All the dragons are still alive in some form! Oh if only my people knew! We would stop at nothing to free the wisest creatures of all Alagaesia from unimaginable cruelty." What irked me the most was the fact that my mother never told me! I was the rightful heir to the throne, I was entrusted with the yawe symbol and I knew Oromis and Glaedr. Why would she not have told me? Thoroughly frustrated I squatted down on the ground and dug a small hole and then filled it with water.

I whispered a few words and the water flickered and then after a while the water changed and I could see the inside of a grand tent. There was an elf standing there, one of the nobles who sat in my mother's court.

"Greeting Arya Drottiningu," he said, using the traditional elven gesture for respect.

"Greetings Lord Dathedr-vor," Arya said, not bothering to return the gesture, "May I please speak to Islanzadi immediately,"

"She is busy at the moment Arya. Do you mind waiting?" he asked. Arya huffed impatiently,

"Fine I'll wait but tell her it's important," Lord Dathedr-vor bowed and left the tent. Arya waited for a couple of moment staring at a sprig of grass near the scrying pool. Then I heard a rustling of silk and returned my attention to the pool. Islanzadi appeared looking as gracious as ever.

"What is it Arya? I do not have time for idle chat," she said. Arya gritted her teeth and her mother's dismissive tone. She kept her voice calm while she said,

"Can anyone hear us? I need to talk to you privately and if our conversation is overheard it would not do us well at all." Islanzadi muttered a few words and then said,

"I have cast a spell that will allow no one to eavesdrop. Now what did you want to talk about?"

"I suppose that you know about Oromis and Glaedr," she stated. Islanzadi's face became a mask of sadness,

"Yes I do know. We could hear their fight raging above us sometimes. We did not know what was happening until we saw Glaedr fall and Thorn roaring above. It enraged many of us and we attacked the city with new vigor until every person was slain and the streets ran red with blood," she said, a fierce note in her voice. Arya was appalled that her mother and the elves would kill the innocent but she was not going to argue about that now.

"Then did you also know about the Eldunari, mother?" Arya said bitingly. Islanzadi looked startled,

"How did you find out about that?" she asked, "Nobody but the Riders, the king or queen and perhaps a few other elves know of them," Arya gritted her teeth,

"I am the princess and your daughter. I should have been informed of this!" she shouted at her mother.

"Perhaps I would have if you had not of accepted the yawe and defied me. You could not expect me to tell you about one of the greatest secrets in all of Alagaesia to someone who could at any moment be captured by our enemies which is exactly what happened to you," Islanzadi stated. Arya was completely outraged and her blood boiled and she had to use every ounce of control she had to stop herself from screaming at her mother. She tried, and failed to come up with a comeback. She knew her mother was right and it didn't bother me that much. What did bother me was the fact that she was still mad for me getting the yawe symbol and defying her.

"So how did you find out about the Eldunari?" asked Islanzadi again.

"From Glaedr. He gave Eragon and Saphira his Eldunari when they last visited Ellesmera in case something happened to him and Oromis during battle. It enabled Eragon and Saphira to somewhat communicate with them while fighting. They know exactly what happened," Arya replied bitterly.

"So Glaedr is still alive in his Eldunari?" Islanzadi exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes he is but he is not talking to any of us at the moment. He has retreated to deep within his Eldunari and is grieving for Oromis and neither Eragon nor Saphira wish to disturb him until it is necessary or he talks to them first," Arya replied, tired.

"Get them to contact me as soon as possible. I wish to speak to them about this matter soon. I will not allow the last Eldunari to reside with Saphira and Eragon while they go and attack the empire. I do not entirely trust them, expecially Eragon being Brom's son. Brom never thought things through and made many mistakes, habits which I am sure Eragon has inherited," Islanzadi said with an air of finality, "Now I must go and attend to certain duties so is there anything you would like to say before I depart?" Arya by that point was outraged over the fact that she was questioning Eragon and Saphira's worth. They would guard Glaedr's Eldunari with every means possible. Glaedr and Oromis entrusted them with it and Islanzadi had no right to take it from them. They needed it for Glaedr's strength and wisdom and it was also rightfully theirs since they were Riders.

"No I do not have anything important to say at the moment," Arya said through gritted teeth. This was Eragon and Saphira's fight with her mother not hers.

"Well then it that case may the stars watch over you Arya Drottiningu,"

"May the stars watch over you too Queen Islanzadi," Arya replied, upset at the fact that Islanzadi was being so formal with her daughter. She terminated the spell and sat on the ground, exhausted and with tears threatening to overflow from her misty eyes. Her throat hurt from where Varaug had almost choked her to death. Thank god Eragon had saved her. She suddenly wanted to see Eragon and let him hold her in his arms like he had earlier when Oromis and Glaedr had died. Arya quickly pushed such thoughts out of her head. The last thing she needed was to be thinking of Eragon. Lately it had been hard to keep him out of my mind. When he went to Tronjheim I missed him very much, though I would never admit it. The only one I would tell such things to would be Saphira and sometimes I didn't even tell her. I sighed and decided that I should head back to the camp and sleep since I had cleaned up earlier in the Jiet River. I slowly made my way through the trees and back towards the camp. After a couple of minutes I reached my tent and collapsed lightly onto the bed. I sighed once again and tried to calm my thoughts so I could sleep. My raging emotions did not die for a few hours until the sun was high in the sky. Then my bodies' needs wore out and I fell asleep.

_I was walking barefoot on the cold pavement and fog obscured my view. I could hear swords clanging, the sound muffled by the thick fog. I sensed something was wrong so I moved towards the sounds. A giant beast roared and I saw a flash of red and orange in front of me. Suddenly the mist cleared and I saw two figures in front of me. I recognized them as Eragon and Murtagh fighting. I heard roaring and looked up to see Saphira and Thorn fighting as well, launching gire balls at each other. Eragon then gave an anguished yell and I looked down to see that Murtagh had his sword pointing at Eragon who was on the ground, blood staining the ground around him. He said something that she could not hear and suddenly Murtagh lunged forward with his sword and stabbed Eragon through the heart. Arya heard herself cry out in agony which was echoed by Saphira's anguished howl as Thorn raked his hind talons into the centre of her chest, piercing her heart. Saphira fell from the sky and landed with an earth shuddering crash. Thorn flew down to the ground and bowed his head so Murtagh could hop on and with an evil laugh they launched into the air. Arya could not move until they were out of sight and then she quickly ran to Eragon's side. As she looked at his battered and broken body and could not stop tears from escaping from her eyes._

"_Eragon," she whispered. He knew that nothing she could do could save him and she sobbed even harder as he looked at her with his deep brown eyes._

"_Arya," he whispered. He lifted up a hand to stroke her cheek, "I love you," he said. Arya gasped softly. _

"_I love you too Eragon. I always have," Eragon smiled and his mouth moved as if to say something but he never said it. His eyes glazed over and Arya frantically shook his hand as if to keep him awake. He smiled and gave one last painful breath then his eyes shut and he moved no more. Arya sobbed even harder as she cradled Eragon's head in her lap,_

"_Eragon, I love you," she kept whispering over and over. All was silent except for the sound of her sobbing._

With a start Arya awoke, tears streaming down her face.

"Eragon!" she thought frantically. She tensed and leapt of her bed,

"I have to go and see if he is alright." She grabbed her sword and walked outside into the dark night, heading in the direction of Eragon and Saphira's tent. Her common sense told her Eragon was fine and she was over reacting. But still she worried and kept walking. The dream had scared her. Seeing Eragon as he died shattered her heart into millions of pieces and made her see how deeply she cared for him. She never wanted that to happen to him. She wouldn't let it happen to him. She would rather die in his place. Her thoughts continued whirling around her head the whole way to the tent.

"It was just a dream, it was just a dream, please let it be just a dream," a small part of her kept thinking frantically,

"But what if it wasn't…" another part of her thought.

**Hope you liked it! :) Feel free to reveiw. I should have the next chapter up soonish. :P**


	3. Predicaments

Her thoughts rushed through her head at the speed of lighting as she ran through the Varden's camp like a shadow. Arya had slept most of the day and night had almost completely come across Alagaesia. She quickly opened her mind so she could determine where Eragon and Saphira were. She felt Saphira's consciousness first since it was so large and then Eragon's somewhat weaker consciousness. She calmed down a little, knowing that Eragon wasn't…_dead._ She shuddered at the sound of Eragon and dead in the same sentence. After a few more agonizing moments she reached the quiet tent and saw Saphira asleep, her bulky form blocking half the entrance to the tent. She softened her footsteps and slowly edged past Saphira to see inside the tent. She walked silently so as to not wake Saphira, since for a dragon to sleep through the whole entire day and probably the rest of the night meant that they must be beyond exhausted. Finally she was close enough to peer through the tent flap and looked inside. It was darker inside the tent then outside so it took a moment for her eyesight to adjust. She saw Eragon lying there breathing steadily, his face a picture of peace. Her heart lightened and she surprised herself by smiling a small smile, knowing that he was safe. As she looked at him a strange stirring began in her chest and she desperately wished she could join him in his peaceful sleep. Her dreams were haunted by past miseries and failures that she could not escape. Ever since Faolin died and she was captured by Durza she had lost her laughter and her bright, energetic personality. When Faolin died part of her heart had died with him and nothing could ever replace it. Soon after he had fallen she was captured and put through unimaginable torture which left her soul scarred forever. The bruises and marks had long gone from her body but not from her soul. She would never forget her torturing at Gil'ead and she would never forget Faolin, the only other person who has truly understood her. She gave a world weary sigh and was about to withdraw from the tent when Eragon spoke,

"Arya," he murmured. She froze, thinking he was awake and stood as still as a statue. He murmured her name again and rolled over, still asleep. Arya unfroze and quickly retreated away from the tent.

"He said my name in his sleep," I thought, "Does he always think of me even in his sleep?" I felt a warm tingly feeling that reminded me of all things sweet and beautiful. The gardens of Tialdari Hall, the beauty of a blooming flower and the feeling of peace amongst the tall tress of Du Weldenvarden all flashed through my mind. At that moment I wished for nothing more then to go and lie down beside him and sleep with his presence surrounding me, but I knew that would not help either of us, especially him. So I decided to talk to Saphira about my troubles, for she was the only one I truly trusted, aside from Eragon. So I cautiously reached out towards her consciousness, intending to talk to her, when I was suddenly pulled into her dreams,

_I could feel the air rushing past me as I spiraled downward. When I was seconds from crashing into the ground I opened my wings and a huge torrent of air wrenched me upwards again. I knew that my wings would be sore the next day but I felt so happy and free that I bugled loudly into the air and flew over a lake that had appeared below me. With another loud bugle I plunged into the water and opened my eyes. All I saw was a giant expanse of blue, seemingly as vast and endless as the sky itself. Suddenly a school of fish darted past me, their scales shimmering in the sunlight that had penetrated the surface of the water, and I quickly swam after them. They scattered in terror at what they thought was a larger fish and I almost laughed at their ridiculous assumptions. I was a dragon who soared through the air and preferred to spin and dive closer to the sun instead of down here at the beginnings of the bottom of the above world. So I weaved intricate patterns through the water with my body, watching the way my scales shimmered in the glorious sun near the surface of the lake, making me the most beautiful and captivating creature of land, sea and sky._

Her dream ended and Arya managed to pull herself out of Saphira's head. She was surprised to find that her cheeks were wet with tears of joy from watching her dream. She could never fly the skies of her own accord; she could never twist and turn in the clouds like Saphira, completely care-free. The closest she could get to flying would be on Saphira, but the height sometimes terrified her if she was tired and hurting. She sat down on the ground; exhausted from her internal battles even though she had just woken up. She needed to talk to someone about it before it consumed her so she once again tried to wake up Saphira, this time by prodding her gently on the nose until she stirred and started to wake up.

"Saphira?" she said softly. Saphira opened her sapphire eyes groggily and stared at Arya before yawning and replying,

"Morning Svit-kona, or is it night? I do not think I have slept so long or so deep in a long time," she yawned again then rested her head on her front paws and shut her eyes, looking absurdly like a sleepy dog.

"_Sorry for waking you Saphira but I needed someone to talk to. I'm afraid my thoughts of late have been dark and depressing and I thought talking to someone about it would help ease my sorrows and pains,_" replied Arya. Saphira opened her eyes and looked at her with a look she usually reserved for Eragon,

"_You can talk to me about anything Arya and if you wish to open your heart to me. I swear that none of it will pass my lips or my shining teeth unless you say so_," Saphira swore in the Ancient language. Arya smiled at her last comment and then told her of her dream about Eragon,

"_That is the reason why I came to his tent tonight. I was terrified that somehow my dream actually happened and Eragon was…"_she choked, hating the way that her heart thumped loudly and tears threatened to overflow whenever she thought of Eragon laying lifeless in her arms.

"_Peace dear one,"_ Saphira said soothingly, _"As long as I am around those traitor hatchlings will not touch Eragon."_

"_Thank you Saphira. I know you will take care of him. He means much to you…and to me,"_ I admitted, knowing my feelings toward Eragon were becoming more then that of simply a friend. As I said that Saphira lifted her head off her front paws and her eyes sparkled with delight,

"_I knew your feelings for Eragon were more then just friends. If you did care for him just as a friend you would not come rushing all the way over here to check up on him after a bad dream.,"_ Saphira said, her eyes not missing any of my squirminess as she revealed what I knew was true,

"_I do not love him, if that is what you mean. I do not want to open my heart to anyone again. It is fragile enough as it is without having to deal with someone else tramping through it and tearing it to pieces,_" I said bitterly. Saphira nodded and then her eyes gleamed again,

"_You truly do not love Eragon, even the tiniest of bits?_" she asked.

"_No I do not,"_ I replied, not knowing if it was true or not.

"_Then say it in the Ancient Language,"_ Saphira said triumphantly. I froze, wondering if I would be able to say it,

"_I do not love Era…"_ I choked as the language rendered me speechless. I was shell shocked but I knew it was true. The only question was how much did I love him?

"_Arya why do you bottle up your emotions and your heart inside you? Eragon loves you Arya. He loves you with no boundaries and he would do anything to woe you, so why do you keep pushing him away when you both feel the same?"_ Saphira asked her. Arya shook her head,

"_Our county is at war Saphira. I must let Eragon focus so that he can stop this war and kill Galbatorix once and for all. Nothing is more important then ridding our land of his tyranny. If I was to give into my feelings for him I would only distract him. And then Galbatorix could end up using me against Eragon. It would not do,"_ she said, hating the fact that she could not love who she chose. Saphira hummed and said,

"_You are a wise and strong elf Arya and I do not think you would let the Empire catch you again,"_ I flinched in remembrance as she continued, "_And I would personally keep him here under my talon until he swore not to go after you if you were captured, even if it took many moons. And do not worry about distracting him. Giving in to your feelings for him would not distract him, because he is already distracted enough by your continual rejections of him. He spends almost every free minute he has thinking about you. It is not lust that drives him, but love Arya. Do what your heart tells you and all will be fine,_" Saphira finished off. Arya sat there in silence,  
"_You have given me much to think of Brightscales and my mind whirs like never before. However I think I need to talk to Nasuada about going on a mission of some sort. I feel that doing something useful will set my mind at ease. I will come back and tell you of it later, but for now I believe I should go and let you sleep_," Saphira yawned again as she said,

"_It sounds like a good idea Arya. Talk to me again when morning comes and Eragon is awake,_" I sighed knowing that seeing Eragon in the morning would do nothing to ease my mind after hearing him utter my name in his sleep,

"_I shall Saphira. And do not tell Eragon of our discussion. I think have feelings for him more then that of a friend but he needs to hear it from me. And I am not sure if I can open myself up to anyone just now,"_ I told her.

"_I promise dear one,"_ Saphira said in the Ancient Language, _"Now go and see Nasuada and then sleep. I will still be here in the morning and so will Eragon,_" she grinned.

"_Goodnight Saphira,"_ I replied, "_May the stars watch over you,"_ and with that I walked off in the direction of Nasuada's tent.

This chapter isn't that good. I'm not too good at all the lovey dovey stuff at the moment. I started it and then I had to go somewhere and when I came back I wasn't getting the same feeling. I think I've had enough of lovey dovey stuff to last me a while...Hahaha but anyways I'll slowly get the story going forward. Hehe hope you like it and review! :)


	4. Permission

**Permission**

A few minutes later I reached her tent and said to the Nighthawks,

"May I please speak to Nasuada," I asked.

"I will tell her of your arrival," a human soldier said as he ducked into the tent,

"Nasuada you have an elf who wants to speak with you," I heard him say. There was a rustling of papers and I heard Nasuada's voice,

"Let them in," she said.

"You can go in," said a Nighthawk. I thanked him them proceeded to enter the tent.

"Arya! I thought you would be sleeping at this hour. Eragon and Saphira are still asleep. I fear I have exhausted them in battle," said Nasuada, looking even more tired then I felt.

"Battle has not tired them. Remember that they had to fly from the Beor mountains to Ellesmera and then to Feinster in time for the battle and they also lost their mentors," my voice dropping slightly in sorrow as I once again thought of Glaedr and Oromis.

"Ah," Nasuada said, "Of course how could I forget. It was truly a great loss for every person opposed to Galbatorix. I wish I could have met them, but alas, it was never meant to be," I nodded in agreement.

"It is indeed a great loss, though one that has motivated the elves tremendously into finally killing the cursed traitor," I replied. This time Nasuada nodded in agreement.

"Then I suppose everything happens for a reason and we take it all in stride and keep moving. Now why did you come to see me Arya?" she asked.

"Well my thoughts have been a stir lately and I think that while you secure and repair Feinster I could perhaps go on a mission of some sort…" I broke off and looked at her, hoping that perhaps she would have an idea of what I could do, since I had none. Nasuada looked thoughtful for a moment and then said,

"I do not know what task I could send you on Arya. Since our recent victory the Empire's activities have been somewhat non-existence. I believe they are recuperating and preparing their defenses or worse, a counter attack against us. What ideas did you have in mind?" I thought again for a moment and then said,

"I do not know. All I know is that I must do something to calm my thoughts. Working towards a purpose that is not going to end in bloodshed would be a good idea. And perhaps Eragon and Saphira could come. With Thorn seriously injured and the Empire still recovering from the Varden's attack and the elves' it would be a perfect time for them to relax and travel somewhere," Arya sopped her speech for a minute as a brilliant idea came to her, "Perhaps we could travel to Doru Areaba on Vroengard?" I raised my eyebrows at Nasuada. She looked confused,

"You want to travel to the ancient home of the dragon Riders?" she asked. I nodded.

"My first answer is no because the distance is too great to travel quickly enough, even on dragonback. And also I do not want Eragon and Saphira to leave the Varden unprotected. Thorn and Murtagh will probably attack even with serious injuries if order by the King to do so. The risk is too great," She concluded. I sighed silently, tired and annoyed at not getting my own way.

"Nasuada, Eragon and Saphira lost the closest thing they had to a family two days ago and their grief will not go away unless they do something. Also by visiting Doru Areaba perhaps they can find some clues about the Eldunari and how to separate Galbatorix from their power," I paused, assessing Nasuada's reaction. Her eyes were suddenly gleaming with the faintest traces of hope. I continued quickly, pleased that my line of logic was working, "And what better place to find out all about the dragon and Rider's laws then to the Ancient Rider's home?" I asked. Nasuada's eyes still gleamed as she thought.

"I see your point Arya," she said, "Perhaps now would be the perfect time, and the only time for them to go. The Empire has been defeated for now and I trust you when you say that Thorn and Murtagh's injuries are severe enough for them to stay away from the battlefield," she paused once again, "What about Glaedr and Oromis's funeral. Is there going to be one?" I hesitated, not sure if there was or not. Islanzadi had not mentioned it when I had talked to her, but I had not asked.

"I do not know," I replied, "When I talked to my mother she never mentioned it but perhaps Eragon and Saphira will know. They were closer to them then I was."

Nasuada once again looked thoughtful,

"I will allow you to go Arya, but have you asked Eragon and Saphira of this?"

"I talked to Saphira before I came here and I think she agrees that a mission of some sort would be very welcome. Eragon was still asleep when I visited but no doubt he will agree. Saphira and he have long wanted to go to Doru Areaba I'm sure."

"Hmmm…." Nasuada said, "Okay then I'll think about it. Come to me tomorrow morning with Saphira and Eragon and we will discuss it then. I wish to know about Oromis and Glaedr's funeral and I also wish to know how long it will possible take Saphira to fly you there. I am not comfortable with it, but if there is even the slightest chance you may find something to use against Galbatorix, then I am more then happy to oblige," she finished,

"Thank you Lady Nasuada," I said, happy at the prospect of a journey.

"My pleasure Arya. Now go and have some more rest. If you do end up going to Doru Areaba you will need your strength," she said, waving me off. Bowing slightly I turned and exited the tent. I breathed in the fresh night air and felt tempted to twirl around in a circle and dance like a carefree child. But I reframed from doing so under the watchful eyes of Nasuada's guards. I was known for being composed and, to those who were not my friends, intimidating. I wanted to keep it that way so no man would fill his head with silly fantasies that what never come true.

I walked quickly towards the tall encompassing trees near the camp and once I was surrounded by trees left and right, I let out a high pealing laugh of joy. Tomorrow I would not have to sit around all day and think of the past. Tomorrow I would not have to lock away my feelings inside of me. I laughed again. I would be free with…I halted mid thought and promptly half fell, half sat on the ground in shock. Tomorrow I would be free with Eragon, alone, aside from Saphira of course. At least I hoped. Even the thoughts of being alone with Eragon made me feel giddy with joy. I shook my head to clear my mind of such thoughts. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go on a mission with Eragon. I instantly shied away from the thought. I wanted to spend time with Eragon. I liked being with him because I never had to hide anything from him. With him I could be more relaxed and I did not have to remember that I was an elf and a representative of my people. With him I could just be more like me. The thought made me smile.

Suddenly it occurred to me that I was sitting on the cold, hard ground surrounded by trees and having an internal conversation with myself. I wondered what would happen if someone saw me now. They would probably wonder what was wrong with me. She smiled again as she thought of what Eragon would say or do. Knowing him, he would probably laugh at her and fall down to sit beside her, and laugh at the unusual situation. I halted my thoughts yet again as I realized what I was thinking. The night air must have gotten to me and was making me feel like a young care-free elf again. I quickly stood up, brushed the dirt off my leggings, and then proceeded back towards the direction of the camp and my tent. I would fall into my waking dreams for a while before morning came, go and see Eragon and then Nasuada. After that I would hopefully be on dragon back, winging her way towards Doru Areaba. I smiled at that thought and kept walking.

**Sorry its not much but I had to somehow get my story back into the present! Lol. Anyways reveiw please! They really help and they make my day! They really do! XD**


End file.
